voyager, même pour un temps, je ferai
by satsuki momoi
Summary: Pertama kali, kami bertemu di medan perang Eropa, membalaskan dendam bangsa masing-masing. Ujung pedang yang menghendaki kepalaku justru menjadi awal persatuan kita. untuk gudang fanfic sasuhina's birthday


**M. Kishimoto own Naruto and all the characters**

**Au, Canon, a little ooc for improvisation**

.

.

.

.

Geneve, Paris

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke, sebentar lagi pemeran utamanya akan keluar. Kau jangan bosan seperti itu, sekali-sekali hiburan itu perlu." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang.

"Kau bilang ini hiburan? Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Apa yang terjadi jika si pemeran utama ternyata tidak secantik yang kau katakan? Kau harus mentransfer beberapa euro ke rekeningku." Balas seorang lelaki tampan yang lebih muda 5 tahun dari lelaki di sampingnya. Keduanya nampak mengenakan tuxedo mahal buatan desainer kelas atas.

Seorang ballerina kemudian keluar dari tirai, gadis cantik itu mengenakan _vêtements de ballet _ berwarna hitam. Dalam 2 menit pertama, ia dengan anggun mengikuti irama piano dan orchestra menarikan tarian _swan_. kemudian melakukan gerakan _pointe work_ di hadapan 1000 audience yang menyaksikan pertunjukan _ballet comique _ini. Gadis berusia 21 tahun ini melakukan gerakan_ pointe_-nya dengan sempurna karena dengan jari kaki yang berjinjit itu ia berhasil menirukan Marie Taglioni dalam dansanya 81 tahun yang lalu, _La Sylphide__. _Audience terpukau dengan penampilannya dan berkali-kali memberi standing applause, termasuk Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Sasuke?"

"Hei Sasuke?" Itachi menyeringai dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"A-apa?!"

"Wah kau bisa terpesona juga, Kukira kau gay hahaha." Sasuke mendelik pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Ku bilang apa, dia memang cantik. Ini adalah kali ke tiga aku menyaksikan pertunjukkannya." Itachi tersenyum bangga. Ia nampak sangat mengagumi gadis yang sedang melakukan gerakan _grand pas de deux-_nya dengan anggun.

"Siapa namanya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada gengsi.

"100 Euro."

"Oh enak saja, kau kira kerjaku _salope?" _Itachi tertawa keras, cukup mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sebelah kirinya dan kanan Sasuke untuk mendesis, "Sssh.. _ne pas être bruyant." _

"Adikku pelit sekali. Ayahku mengiriminya lebih dari 10.000 Euro perbulan untuknya, untuk 100 Euro saja dia bahkan tidak rela memberikan pada kakaknya." Itachi mengejek dengan nada Sasuke. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Oh baiklah-baiklah, namanya Hinata."

_Chignon_ gadis bernama Hinata itu terlepas, seketika rambut panjang berwarna indigo-nya tergerai ketika ia sedang melakukan gerakan memutar. Karena panik, ia melakukan kesalahan ketika membuat gerakan selanjutnya sehingga antara kaki kiri dan kanan saling berbelit. Gadis itu terjatuh dan pingsan.

.

.

.

"A-aku.. aku dimana?" Hinata menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. namun sejauh mata memandang hanya ada padang pasir gersang. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya dan terkejut. Tangan kanannya memegang tongkat kerajaan dengan symbol _Pharaoh_. Pakaiannya terbuat dari kulit lembu asli dan jubah linen berwarna keemasan. Pita _Uraeus_ berwarna emas melingkari kepalanya dengan hiasan ular kobra, hewan pelindung bangsa Mesir.

"Oh putri Hinata Mer-it-es, bagaimana bisa anda pergi jauh sekali dari Istana. Ini berbahaya, untunglah Dewi Isis selalu melindungi anda, yang mulia." Seorang lelaki paruh baya berlari kea rah Hinata kemudian menghempaskan badannya ke atas pasir kemudian mengangkat sembah di hadapan Hinata.

"K-kau.. Siapa?"

"Apa anda tidak mengenali saya yang mulia? Ini saya, Jiraiya arbor." Lelaki itu membuka topeng bajanya dan memperlihatkan rambut berwarna keabuan, menunjukkan usianya yang tak lagi muda.

Hinata semakin bingung dan ketakutan, peluh bercucuran dari wajahnya.

"Mari, silakan naik ke atas kuda saya yang mulia. Maafkan karena saya tidak membawa iring-iringan karena ini begitu jauh dari Istana dan kami tak dapat menemukan anda sejak kemarin."

Hinata naik ke atas kuda, berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Tolong, karena ini sudah dekat dengan pernikahan anda, jangan terlalu jauh keluar dari istana, tuan putri. Terlebih lagi masih banyak prajurit perang yang datang untuk merebut kekuasaan. Saya khawatir anda akan dijadikan sandera."

"Apa? A-aku akan menikah?"

"Benar tuan putri, bukankah yang mulia raja Ptolomeus sudah mengatakannya pada anda? Anda akan menikah dengan Neji Ptolomeus XIII."

"Si-siapa dia?" Hinata mengenali nama Neji, dalam kehidupannya sebelum ke tempat ini, Neji adalah kakak kandungnya.

"Apa maksud tuan putri? Dia adalah adik anda, tak ada yang lebih agung dari pernikahan sesama dewa."

Hinata tercengang, kakinya melemas. Ia harus segera kembali ke dunia asalnya, ke pagelaran balletnya.

"Karena pernikahan agung ini menyulut api kemarahan bangsa Romawi, ini berbahaya bagi anda. Pangeran Neji adalah anak dari selir ke-4 Baginda Raja Ptolomeus, Ratu Caesaria dari kerajaan Romawi, mereka bilang pangeran Neji bukan darah murni Mesir. Pangeran adalah asset milik Romawi." Ucap Jiraiya Abror sembari menuntun kuda tuan putrinya.

Di atas kudanya, Istana mulai terlihat.

Gadis berjubah linen itu meneguk ludahnya. Ia mulai mengerti untuk memainkan peran sebagai Putri dari Raja Mesir, Hinata Netjeret Merites VII.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan tuan putri Hinata ya? Tumben sekali ia bertingkah seperti gugup begitu, biasanya ia bersuara lantang dan tegas." Ucap seorang pelayan istana dalam bilik istirahatnya.

"Sedikit kasar malah, hahaha." Seorang pelayan ikut menyahut sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Mungkin karena menjelang pernikahan agung, Pangeran Neji memang tampan sekali sih, hihihi."

"Ya benar, pangeran memang tampan. Dia sangat wangi, dijadikan selir ke-20 pun aku mau."

"Hus, apa-apaan bicaramu itu, dia dewa dan kau orang biasa. Dewa akan marah jika disamakan denganmu."

"Iya-iya maafkan aku, baginda ratu. Hahaha"

.

.

Hinata tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Tak menyangka jatuh saat pagelaran balletnya malah mengantarnya pada perjalanan waktu ke tahun 50 SM.

_Time travel_

Dalam hati kecilnya, ia tak benar-benar takut. Kadang-kadang ketika melamun, imajinasinya yang liar membawanya pergi kesana-kemari. Benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ini kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Di prancis, ia seorang ballerina terkenal di Geneve. Gadis bermata lavender ini menari ballet untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya sekaligus uang tambahan kuliahnya di _Université Pierre et Marie Curie__. _Namun sekarang, ia menjadi putri yang berkuasa di seluruh Mesir. Ia tak perlu lelah mencari uang, ia hanya cukup memainkan peran sebagaimana layaknya seorang putri.

Tapi pernikahan dengan adik kandung sendiri? Tidak masuk akal. Neji adalah kakak kandungnya, tapi di sini Neji justru berumur 12 tahun. Sepulangnya sore tadi, ia melihat pangeran Neji Ptolomeus sedang berbincang dengan ayahnya, Raja Ptolomeus. begitu mirip dengan kakaknya saat kecil. Dia memang Neji 'yang itu'.

Hinata berjalan kearah meja emas berukirkan bunga chrysanthemum. Di atasnya terdapat botol minyak kayu cedar, madu dan dupa yang berfungsi sebagai parfum. Kemudian terdapat mineral galena yang di gerus untuk menghitamkan mata, beberapa oksida besi untuk pewarna keemasan pada bibir dan pipinya. Dalam wadah yang sedikit lebih besar, terdapat bijih tembaga dan bijih timah untuk pewarna matanya. Gadis berambut Indigo itu sekarang mengenakan pakaian tidur yang terbuat dari sutera berwarna putih mahal dengan ukiran bunga halus berwarna emas. Ia memperhatikan refleksi dirinya dalam cermin.

"Bagaimana mungkin? aku yang terbiasa menggunakan _vêtements de ballet _ sekarang justru mengenakan pakaian seorang putri raja Mesir."

Hinata berputar-putar di hadapan cerminnya. Ia kemudian menari _swan_ di kamarnya yang luas, membawanya ke jendela. Dari atas sini, terlihat kolam berwarna hijau tosca dengan bunga teratai warna biru dan putih yang menghiasi. Di tengahnya terdapat air mancur eksotis, dikelilingi burung-burung merak.

Hinata berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya. Perlahan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Seorang anak lelaki tampan berambut panjang berumur 12 tahun duduk di pinggir ranjang Hinata.

"E-eh? Neji?"

"Panggil aku pangeran."

"P-Pangeran?" Hinata benar-benar gugup. Ia harus bertingkah bagaimana dihadapan saudara kandungnya?

"Rencana pernikahan kita.. dipercepat."

"Benarkah? Kau harus hentikan itu. kita adalah saudara kandung!" Neji mengernyit tak suka mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Ini pernikahan agung."

"Bagaimana bisa kau sebut ini pernikahan agung? Aku kakakmu! Dan kau, kau masih sangat kecil."

"Jika bukan denganku, kau menikah dengan siapa lagi? tak mungkin kau menikahi prajurit atau rakyat biasa. Dewa harus menikah dengan dewi."

"Dengan pangeran dari kerajaan lain?"

"Pfft. Kau kira, mereka mau berpindah kepercayaan dengan mudah dan mengikuti keinginanmu? Kau naïf, yang mulia tuan putri."

Hinata menegang. Neji bangun dari ranjang dan beranjak ke pintu.

"Persiapkan dirimu. Kau tak mungkin bisa menolak."

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan semenjak kedatangannya ke Mesir. Pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan bulan depan. Hinata berjalan lunglai kearah kuil. Ia benar-benar bingung, kalau ia lari dari pernikahan agung ini, ia tak punya siapa-siapa disini melainkan padang pasir tandus. Rakyatnya pasti benci padanya yang begitu pengecut melarikan diri. Ia sadar bahwa akan dilakukan pengejaran, skenario terburuknya adalah dibunuh dan mati. Gadis berambut indigo ini ingin kembali ke Prancis, namun tak tahu caranya. Dibelakangnya, ada 3 dayang-dayang yang mengikutinya kemanapun. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku taman dan membuka telapak tangannya yang berisi pakan burung merak. Dalam hitungan kurang dari 1 menit, burung-burung merak itu menghampiri dan menghabiskan pakan di tangannya. Hinata merasa sedikit bahagia.

Namun tiba-tiba, terdengar suara keributan dari arah barat. Ketiga dayang wanitanya mengeluarkan pedang, salah satunya memberikan pedang pada Hinata. Hinata berlari kebelakang Kuil dan mencoba melihat pasukan dari bangsa mana yang berhasil menaklukan pertahanan depan istana. Shield yang dikenakan para prajurit itu berwarna merah marun kecoklatan dengan huruf L warna kuning disetiap sudut shield. ciri helmet, shoulder plates dan dagger. Jiraiya abror pernah memberitahunya, ya mereka adalah bangsa Romawi.

Jiraiya arbor lari tergopoh-gopoh kearah kuil menghampiri Hinata.

"Tuan putri, anda harus menunggu di dalam istana! Disini tidak aman, ini perintah raja! Raja Sasuke Caesariano ikut andil kali ini, perang sengit para raja!"

Hinata menunggu di atas singgasana di ruang tengah, perasaannya tidak baik. Ia ingin ikut berperan.

"Yang mulia tuan putri, tetaplah tenang. Saya yakin semua pasti baik-baik saja." Seorang dayang wanita berambut merah muda menenangkan Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang baik-baik saja? Aku akan ikut berperang." Tanpa sadar, Hinata membentak dayangnya.

"Tidak bisa tuan putri, seorang putri harus menunggu di dalam dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin."

Hinata kembali duduk dengan gelisah. Seorang prajurit lari masuk ke dalam dengan tergopoh-gopoh,

"Raja Ptolomeus terbunuh! Beliau tertusuk tepat di ulu hatinya, pendarahan tak berhasil kami hentikan!"

Disusul dengan seorang prajurit lagi,

"Pangeran Neji terbunuh!"

Hinata tersentak, adiknya terbunuh. Ini bagus, ia tak perlu menikah dengannya. Namun, sang ayah..

Tanpa sempat dicegah oleh ketiga dayang-dayangnya, HInata berlari keluar halaman. Dengan segenap keberanian, ia berlari ke depan melewati prajurit-prajurit Romawi yang mati berhamparan di halaman istananya. Hinata mengambil jubah perang dan tutup muka beserta shield merah marun kecoklatan milik bangsa Romawi. Berharap identitasnya sebagai putri tak tercium, ia menggelung rambutnya ke dalam. Ia tak punya pengalaman memegang pedang sebelumnya, apalagi memiliki keahlian. Hanya berbekal rasa percaya diri, ia mencoba menebaskan pedang yang diberikan dayangnya tadi. Cukup berat saat diayunkan. Ia mencoba mengkombinasikan dengan gerakan balletnya, sempurna.

Sekarang, tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang tuan puteri Mesir.

Hinata berlari keluar istana, mencoba meminimalisir kematian para prajuritnya.

.

.

Medan perang semakin sengit, Hinata mencoba masuk dan membelah 4500 kerumunan prajurit bangsa Romawi. Ia berhasil bergabung dalam pasukan tanpa dicurigai. Sekarang, ia berusaha mencari Raja dari bangsa Romawi, Raja Sasuke Caesariano.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Serang bagian Barat Mortkov!" Seru seorang prajurit Romawi. Hinata tak bisa menjawab, suara femininnya sudah pasti akan ketahuan. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan lari ke bagian barat. Namun disana hanya ada sepasukan prajurit berbaju besi tanpa ada yang memakai jubah. Ia lari kearah Utara, berlari melawan arus kerumunan yang bergerak menuju ke istananya.

Jubah berwarna merah marun kecoklatan sama dengan warna shield para prajurit.

Hinata berlari kearah sang raja, wajah raja itu tak tertutup apapun, namun dari sini tak terlihat jelas. Ia memutuskan berbelok sedikit dan menusuknya dari belakang. Kakinya terus berlari.

Sekarang ia sudah ada di belakang, tinggal berbelok kearah kanan, disana ada raja Romawi yang sedang mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas kuda. Hinata baru saja akan mengayunkan pedangnya di kepala sang raja sebelum sedikit bagian gaunnya yang keluar dari baju baja membuatnya tersangkut dan jatuh. Bunyi debam keras yang disebabkan Hinata membuat sang raja menoleh kearahnya dan terkejut,

"Kau bukan prajuritku. Lepaskan penutup wajahmu!" Hinata terkejut, posisi Hinata yang jatuh membelakangi sang raja membuatnya tak dapat melihat wajah raja.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, raja Sasuke menempelkan pedangnya pada leher Hinata. Sasuke terkejut pada helaian biru halus yang keluar dari penutup kepala dan wangi kayu cedar yang membius indera penciumannya. Hanya orang-orang kerajaan yang berhak memakai wangi-wangian mahal seperti kayu cedar. Raja Sasuke melepaskan tutup kepala Hinata dengan ujung pedangnya, Hinata menoleh kearah raja.

Keduanya berpandangan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, saling terpesona pada eksistensi satu sama lain, diantara lautan prajurit yang sedang berperang.

"K-kau.. Hinata Merites?"

Hinata diam tak menjawab. Sisi kanan dari pedang sang raja masih menempel pada leher Hinata.

"Bubarkan pasukan!" Raja Sasuke berteriak lantang pada seluruh prajurit. 5 detik kemudian, semua pasukan prajurit berkuda dan tidak berkuda hilang bagai di telan bumi. Menyisakan sisa-sisa mayat pertempuran.

Hinata shock. Apa-apaan yang barusan itu? Bagaimana cara mereka menghilang?

.

.

.

"Benar tuan putri. Teleportasi memang teknik rahasia turun-temurun bangsa Romawi. Bukankah saya pernah mengatakan tentang hal ini pada anda? Lagipula, peperangan dengan bangsa Romawi memang sudah berlangsung selama 10 tahun, kami sudah tidak kaget lagi. Tapi kematian raja dan pangeran memang sangat disesalkan."

"Ya, benar." Sesungguhnya Hinata tak benar-benar sedih. Ia senang karena tidak jadi menikah dengan saudara kandungnya.

"Upacara penobatan tuan putri menjadi ratu mesir akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Harap persiapkan untuk itu." Hinata melamun memandangi bunga di atas meja samping singgasananya, ia terus terbayang oleh sosok raja Romawi, raja Sasuke.

"Tuan putri?"

"A-ah maaf, kau bilang apa?"

"Upacara penobatan tuan putri menjadi ratu Mesir akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. 2 hari setelah penghormatan terhadap raja dan pangeran berakhir."

"Ji-jiraiya, mungkinkah aku bisa menikahi raja dari bangsa lain?" Jiraiya abror terlihat mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Itu bisa saja tuan putri, asal kedua bangsa menyetujui dewa apa yang akan dijadikan pusat penyembahan. Tetapi, karena dari kerajaan yang berbeda dan sudah jelas bukan saudara kandung, ini bukan pernikahan agung."

"Jiraiya, tidak mungkin lagi bagiku untuk melaksanakan pernikahan agung. Saudaraku hanya pangeran Neji, dan dia sudah tiada."

"oh tuan putri, anda sekarang menjadi pribadi yang lebih lembut. Seluruh pelayan nampak menyukai anda."

"A-ah benarkah itu?"

"Ya benar, apa anda memiliki calon suami yang akan menjadi raja Mesir, tuan putri?"

"A-ah tidak."

.

.

"Kau sinting atau apa hah?!"

"Aku tak ingin menjadi raja, Itachi, seharusnya kau yang menjadi raja. Aku hanya sementara karena kau sedang sakit keras setahun yang lalu. Tapi lihat, sekarang kau sudah sehat. Bahkan dapat memimpin armada perang dengan 7500 prajurit saat melawan Persia bulan lalu."

"Itu benar, tapi kau tak dapat mundur seenaknya. Terlebih hanya karena masalah wanita. Sasuke, kalau kau ingin memperselir putri aristokrat itu tak masalah, tapi memperselir seorang ratu itu berarti kau akan menjadi raja dari kerajaan mereka."

"Aku tahu."  
"Apa itu artinya kau tahu bahwa disanapun kau akan jadi raja? Baru saja kau bilang kau tidak ingin jadi raja."

"Ya aku tahu."

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Sasuke."

"Aku tak memintamu mengerti jalan pikiranku."

"Ratu dari bangsa mana yang ingin kau perselir?"

"Mesir."

"Kau gila! Hinata Merites! Kau membunuh ayahya!"

"Ya, benar."

"Rakyat akan membencimu. Kau tanggung sendiri."

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu ratu Hinata." Jiraiya terbelalak melihat raja Romawi datang dengan kuda hitamnya, Jiraiya kemudian menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Aku tidak datang kesini untuk berperang."

"Apa jaminannya?"

"Kepalaku."

Hinata yang sedang berjalan-jalan dikuil berbalik ke depan istana karena mendengar suara Jiraiya yang cukup keras.

"A-oh, ra-raja, silakan masuk." Jiraiya tercengang. Raja Sasuke mengikuti Hinata ke taman. Beberapa pelayan istana datang mengantarkan _karkadeh roselle tea_. hinata nampak bingung memulai pembicaraan. "Ada apa jauh-jauh datang kesini?"

"Aku ingin memperselir dirimu." Wajah Hinata memerah.

"A-aku tidak ingin melakukan upacara pernikahan dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

"Apakah membiarkanmu pada saat perang tak cukup membuktikan cintaku? Aku bisa saja menghancurkan Mesir yang sedang lemah saat itu."

"Apa kau hanya berniat memanfaatkan aku dan rakyatku?"

"Keuntungan apa yang kudapat? tak ada apapun yang dapat kuraup. Kalian dalam masa lemah. Kalau kau menikah denganku, aku akan ikut menyembah dewa Amun. Kebencian rakyat akan kutanggung seorang diri." Hinata tertegun dengan perkataan sang raja. Mereka baru satu kali bertemu, dan itu pula di medan perang. Bukan suatu tempat yang sejuk dan romantis.

"Aku tak suka menikah dengan orang yang memiliki banyak selir."

"Aku tak memiliki selir, ratu Caitlin telah mati sebulan setelah pernikahan kami karena sakit. aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi saat ini."

Gadis bermata lavender ini berencana penobatannya akan dilakukan sekaligus dengan pernikahannya dengan sang raja.

Hinata memandang wajah mantan raja Romawi ini penuh kasih sayang, Sasuke balas menatapnya. Keduanya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan tidak terlalu meriah, namun keduanya bahagia. Raja Sasuke sempat dibenci rakyat, namun perlahan-lahan rakyat lupa pada kebenciannya karena raja yang baik hati meskipun sifatnya yang tidak bisa beramah-tamah. Ratu Hinata disukai karena pribadinya yang lembut dan tidak lagi kasar ataupun semena-mena. Keduanya hidup bahagia di istana dan memiliki 8 anak.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih dalam posisi terjatuh, gadis berambut indigo itu menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia kembali ke Geneve! Dan masih ditengah pertunjukan _ballet comique. _Seketika, Hinata merasa malu karena menggagalkan acara. Seorang lelaki tampan mengenakan tuxedo hitam mahal naik atas panggung pentas, "_neuvième_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ra-Raja?" Hinata memandang lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf?" Sasuke menjadi bingung dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"A-Ah, tidak." Sasuke menggendong Hinata yang tidak bisa bangun ke dalam backstage karena nampaknya kaki gadis itu terkilir. Wajah hinata memerah. Bukan lagi karena malu, baginya diberhentikan dari pentas itu pun tak apa.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Mau makan malam bersamaku?"

Karena Hinata telah menemukan cinta yang selama ini ia cari, meski harus melewati perjalanan waktu dalam rentang yang sangat panjang.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**owari**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Andai ratu Cleopatra VII yang cantik rupawan bersikap sedikit lembut seperti Hinata dan mengikis sedikit ambisinya, mungkin, ia tak harus berakhir dengan bisa ular Asp yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya._

.

.

.

.

**Hinata dalam cerita ini memerankan tokoh ratu Mesir yang melegenda sampai saat ini, Ratu Cleopatra VII.

Ratu Cleopatra VII bernama asli Netjeret Mer-it-es

Ayah Cleopatra: Raja Ptolomeus XII

Adik Cleopatra: Pangeran Ptolomeus XIII

Pada cerita sesungguhnya, Cleopatra yang saat itu berusia 18 tahun dan adiknya 12 tahun melangsungkan pernikahan. pernikahan incest (menikahi saudara kandung) merupakan kebiasaan pada saat itu dalam budaya Mesir. Pharaoh mereka dianggap keturunan dewa dan hanya sesama dewa yang boleh menikah.

_**(bahasa perancis) : vêtements de ballet _ : baju balet

_ballet comique : _semacam pertunjukan balet di Perancis.

_La Sylphide__ : _Tarian balet en pointer dari Marie taglioni yang amat terkenal pada masanya.

_grand pas de deux : _gerakan balet yang cukup sulit

_salope : _pelacur

_ne pas être bruyant :_ jangan berisik

_Chignon :_ sanggul

_Pharaoh :_raja, bisa juga lambang raja/anak dewa

_Uraeus : _symbol berbentuk ular kobra


End file.
